ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltron: Return of the Lost Empire
Voltron: Return of the Lost Empire 'is is an animated feature length film produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions. Serving as a direct sequel and epilogue to Voltron: Legendary Defender Set 10 years after the events of "The End Is the Beginning", the universe is finally at peace until an ancient evil returns to claim vengeance on the ancient paladins of old and it's up to Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance and Hunk to fight this new enemy by flying the Voltron lions one last time. Plot Set 10 years after the end of "The End Is the Beginning", the Paladins of Voltron have retired from their duties while still continuing to help the universe. Keith declares that the Galra Empire shall be restored to its former peaceful glory before Zarkon's rise and that they will join a new galactic community being formed with Earth at its center, while he and his mother also turn the Blades of Malmorra into a humanitarian relief organization, with Lotor's former generals among its ranks. Pidge is working with her brother to create a robot named Chip while her father is perfecting Telladuve technology. Hunk began a culinary empire, bringing races together one meal at a time under the philosophy that full stomachs brings happy lives. Lance is spreading Allura's message of peace and togetherness while also working on the family farm. Coran is busy rebuilding civilization on Altea, and Shiro retired from fighting and got married. It wasn't until a being named Zeppo, the ancient ruler of the Drule Empire and the sworn enemy of the Original Paladins of Voltron returned to enact revenge on his enemies and rebuild his fallen empire. Reunited, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk decided to find the lions to form Voltron for last battle. Cast & Characters * Josh Keaton as '''Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane '- the former pilot of the Black Lion and Guardian Spirit of Sky, Shiro retired from fighting and got married. * Steven Yeun as '''Keith Kogane - the former pilot of both the Red Lion and the Black Lion, Keith and his mother also turn the Blades of Malmorra into a humanitarian relief organization, with Lotor's former generals among its ranks. * Jeremy Shada as Lance McCain - the former pilot of both the Blue Lion and the Red Lion, Lance retired from fighting and settle working in the family farm while still holding on to his feelings for Allura. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge" Holt - the former pilot of the Green Lion, Pidge and her family devoted the remainder of career building a new Voltron like mech for the next generation of Defenders. * Tyler Labine as 'Hunk '- the former pilot of the Yellow Lion, Hunk began a culinary empire, bringing races together one meal at a time under the philosophy that full stomachs brings happy lives. * Rhys Darby as 'Coran '- The former Royal advisor to Princess Allura and the current governor of the newly revived Altea. After Allura's sacrifice, Coran's flamboyance lessened over the years as he felt guilt over her death and lamented that he wasn't able to say goodbye. * Jaye Davidson as 'Zeppo '- The main antagonist of the film. Prior to the events of the Legendary Defender, Zeppo was the sword of enemy of the Orginal Paladins and the rular of the Drule Empire where he was defeated by Voltron, overthrown by his people and later killed in combat. 10,000 years later, his descendant revived him with a large amount of quintessence. With his return, Zeppo was determined to finish what he started, rebuilding his empire and destroying Voltron.